Test Subject Swap
Team! Note: Not even correcting misspelling allowed, it's TSF's job! NOTE: Recently people have been stealing our work from us and adding it to their pages without our permission (which we most likely will never give) If you find someone doing this, please report about it in the comments. We also have a counter of how many people stole work from us, as well as which pages have/had the content. Please do not steal our content! Counter: '''2 pages Test Subject Survival (our content removed) Test Subject White (our content removed) Test Subject Swap is the fourth instalment of the Test Subject series, created yet again by Fans in an unknown time. The game contains swapping suits and unlocking various things. P2: and |preq/seq=Test Subject Complete (prequel) }} Startup At the start letters can be seen in following order: O, M, E, N, I, T and R. Letters O, M and E are purpl-ish while N, I, T and R are yellow-ish. Blue enzymes are seen jumping towards yellow letters and Dark Blue enzymes are jumping towards purple letters. Then Blue- and Dark Blue enzymes start controlling letters in their correct places, forming the word 'Nitrome'. Nitrome jingle then plays. The startup of Test Subject Swap. Note: Text 'Nitrome fans ltd 2014' is there just to resemble the fact that this game is fanmade. Menu Screen The normal TSS menu. The TSS menu, after defeating OEDimension. After beating the Orange Enzyme Dimension, you can change the menu picture from the "Options" menu at the upper right corner. Story After Test Subject Complete, one of the professor's great friends, the test chamber builder called Charlie, lost his job due to the destruction of Xeno Industries. So he went back to his old job of submarine exploring. One day he found Dr. Nastidous' destroyed base! Then he found some broken testing parts and a green enzyme drop, using the data of that drop, he made the orange and blue enzymes live again! He also found some remains of the protosuit and Rex209, he rebuilt the protosuit rather quickly, but Rex took some time. Then he started repairing things and decided to secretly test and learn, since he didn't learn much with the professor. He then got the idea of an underwater suit and water tests. Charlie has also removed the Xeno Industries logo from the test chambers, since he doesn't work there anymore, and of course to avoid copyright issues... Quotes These are the quotes you see before entering a level. P represents Prof. Charlie. Level 1 P: So... everything is ready for the first test! Here it goes Blue... first you'll meet few familiar enzymes! Oh, and I modified the protosuit a little... It can now jump a bit higher. Level 2 P: Yesterday's test was a success. Today I'll test the new Bomb Green enzymes. You're really smart sample Blue, but today you need to be quick too... and remember... watch out for the bombs! Level 3 P: Today you'll meet the new Frozen Blue enzyme... yeah, I accidentally froze him in the fridge when I was making ice cubes... it must feel really bad since he's your brother, Blue... Happily he's still alive, but he's angry... be careful because icicles dropped by him are quite sharp... Level 4 P: Okay Blue, today you'll meet some more old friends... ahem, maybe "rivals" would describe them better... also, todays test includes mirrors, use them to get the food pill. Level 5 P: Today I decided to make another test with orange and blue teleporters. There's also a Shield Orange Enzyme blocking the way to the switch... but I'm sure you will find the way to destroy the Shield Orange! Oh, and the Frozen Blue Enzyme has also found a nice place in the chamber... hopefully he has calmed down... Level 6 P: Blue, this time you'll get re-introduced to deactivation buttons. Well, I'm sure you know how to use them, so I don't need to explain that. Also there are some Walking Orange spawners, just to add challenge to this test. Level 7 P: Today you'll sure need to J-J-Jump to get the food pill... there are lot of button activated platforms and mines! By the way... I've been wondering... Wouldn't it be funny if there was a purple square shaped enzyme that likes jumping? Level 8 P: Blue, I think you're ready to meet your rival again... the Mimic Green. But this time he is stronger, he can now mimic other suits too. Oh, yeah... you may ask: "Other suits?!?" Well, you'll see what I mean after you complete few more tests... I'm sure you'll love the surprise! Level 9 P: Today's test will be filled with hazards, since Orange Fruit Enzymes are spreading the fruit trail all over the place... luckily the trail fades away after few seconds, you can also try to shoot the trail. Oh, and of course there's some Gooey Spikes too... Level 10 P: Geez... I can't hold the surprise anymore... You're only few enzymes and lasers away from meeting your old friend Rex209 again! By the way... I've designed some of the upcoming tests just for you two! I'm sure you'll have so much fun completing them... Level 11 P: Okay Blue... now you have access to Rex209! I think you remember that she can walk on the ceiling... my former boss once told me that he walked on the ceiling using a human-sized mech suit... I'd like to try a mech like that someday... Well anyways, this time I decided to use my newest creation, Spark Green Enzyme in the test! They can create electricity fields that absorb proton bullets! Level 12 P: Blue, this took a little bit more time to make than the rest of the chambers... placing all those mirrors and teleporters took forever. I'm so tired, i'll have to take a nap after I've finished watching the test... Level 13 P: Zap! Today's test has a lot of lasers! Be careful Blue, you don't want to get zapped by the lasers, do you? There's also a pit with mines in it. You can't jump over it, but I'm sure you'll find out another way across it. Oh, and I didn't put any teleporters in the chamber today, variety is the spice, right? Boss Level P: Blue!!! Quick! Defend yourself from that strange orange enzyme! While you knock it out, I'll do some research about the portal it came through... Whoa! According to my scan it's slowly changing into a vortex... I couldn't even think of how awful it'd be if I lost Blue in there... Gameplay The gameplay takes place after the events of Test Subject Complete. The player has the ability to swap between different suits. Almost all the enzymes from the last 3 games appear, with some new ones. There are a total of 50 levels. Also, you can give yourself an in-game name, as default the player name is Prof. Charlie. Players Blue and Dark Blue are characters controlled by players. They both can swap suits. In TSS players can't kill each other like they can in TSA and TSA2. Dark Blue's Story: Dark Blue was made by adding Shadow DNA into a blue enzyme. Dark Blue is basically same as Blue, Shadow DNA just makes Dark Blue darker colored... and... mysterious... Controls This section tells more details about the default controls for each suit. The controls can be changed in the settings. Proto-Suit Player 1 - to move, to shoot. Holding increases the jump height. Player 2 - to move, to shoot. Holding increases the jump height. Rex209 Player 1 - to move, to shoot. to crouch on the ceiling, to jump off the ceiling. Player 2 - to move, to shoot. to crouch on the ceiling, to jump off the ceiling. Bozu407 Player 1 - to swim, to shoot. Player 2 - to swim, to shoot. Shine803 Player 1 - to move, to shoot. Hold to charge the shot. Player 2 - to move, to shoot. Hold to charge the shot. Ryoku902 Player 1 - to move, to shoot. and the wanted direction to switch the gravity. Player 2 - to move, to shoot. and the wanted direction to switch the gravity. The Poison Suit Player 1 - to move, to shoot. and or to climb a wall. Player 2 - to move, to shoot. and or to climb a wall. Levels Level 1, "The New Beginning..." 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level few enzymes return. Beginners learn the basics in this level and professionals... they just complete the level (usually in few seconds) to play the next one. No new enemies introduced. However you can see the 'Suit menu', which has no use until you unlock your second suit. Level 2, "Blastin' through Greens!" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level the new Bomb Green Enzyme is introduced. Blast your way to victory! Level 3, "The Mirror o' Enzymes" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) The new Frozen Blue Enzyme is introduced in this level. The level itself looks kinda like a mirror; both sides being symmetrical. Collect the key card and get the food pill behind the mirror... magical... nope, it's science! Level 4, "Portal Problems" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) Monkey Green and Bouncing Green make a comeback in this level. You need to shoot your bullets into their goals using mirrors, and fix portal problems to finish the test! Level 5, "Blocked by Orange" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) This time you need to destroy the Shield Orange Enzyme that is blocking the way to the teleporter switch. Can you break through Orange's barricade? Level 6, "The Deactivation" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) This level re-introduces the deactivation switch. There's also few Walking Orange Enzyme spawners, but don't let Oranges to disturb your thinking when you're trying to figure out how to complete the level... well, just destroy the spawners and you'll be able to think without umm... annoying Oranges sneaking behind you! Level 7, "J-J-Jump!" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level mines and button activated platforms are re-introduced. You need good reflexes to beat the level! Level 8, "The Return of Mimic" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level Blue's rival, the Mimic Green returns... with few upgrades, now capable to mimic, not only protosuit, but every other suit too! Use your all skills to beat him! Also, Sniper Green returs, ready to throw a glump of green goo at you... Level 9, "Fruits & Spikes" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) Orange Fruit Enzymes and Gooey Spikes are introduced. This level contains a lot of hazards, not only Gooey Spikes but fruit trail too, spread by Orange Fruit Enzymes... also, lasers are re-introduced. Level 10, "Rex Reunion" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In the 10th level Flying Orange Enzymes are re-introduced. Oh, and you'll unlock Rex209 when you beat the level! Level 11, "Sparky Way" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) This level introduces Spark Green Enzymes. Also the Suit Menu has finally a purpose, now you can swap into Rex, hop on the ceiling and walk past the Gooey Spikes. Level 12, "Mirrors of Bullets" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level you have to go through a journey filled with teleporters and mirrors to get the key card! Level 13, "Zappy Rays" 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level you have to watch out for not only lasers, but the long drop into the deadly mine pit too! The level doesn't introduce anything new. Suits In TSS you can use different suits during the levels. In any level, you can access the 'Suit menu' which allows you to swap between different suits (you need to unlock them first, of course). When you have unlocked a suit you can use it in any level. 'Proto-Suit' A bit same from before, but now it jumps higher! The jump's height depends on how long you hold the jump button. Unlocked at: Start 'Rex209' The same suit as before; able to walk on the ceiling and shoots faster than the Proto-Suit. Unlocked at: Level 10 'The Underwater Suit, aka Bozu407' A new suit made by Prof. Charlie. It is made for underwater tests. Unlocked at: Level 15 Gallery: Bozu407 suit shooting.PNG|Bozu407 shooting. Bozu407 suit crouching.PNG|Bozu407 crouching. 'The Emerald Suit, aka Shine803' A new suit made by Prof. Charlie. It is 95% made of emeralds. (5% made of glass) It shoots emerald beams that can be charged up to deal more damage and travel farther. It looks like Rex209, but it can't walk on the ceiling, it's slightly faster though. Unlocked at: Beat the Orange Enzyme Boss Gallery: Emerald beam.PNG|Shine803 shooting the emerald beam. Emerald suit crouching.PNG|Shine803 crouching. 'The Gravity Suit, aka Ryoku902' A new suit made by Prof. Charlie. It can walk and jump on walls and ceilings using its blue gravity orb. Unlocked at: When all achievements are unlocked (except the achievement you get by unlocking this suit) Gallery: Ryoku902 shooting.PNG|Ryoku902 shooting. Gravity suit crouching.PNG|Ryoku902 crouching. 'The Poison Suit' A suit not made by Charlie, the history of it is unknown and it may be haunted. Its bullets will slow down the enemy for 3 seconds if it has more than 1 HP. The suit also leaves a 5 tile trail of death that kills enemies, the suit can also climb walls, but not the ceiling. Unlocked at: Complete Orange Enzyme Dimension Gallery: The poison suit crouching.PNG|The Poison Suit crouching. Enzymes Returning Enzymes and Updates Some more enzymes that are not listed here might return or get an upgrade. The enzymes without infoboxes haven't changed. Orange Enzymes Walking Orange Enzymes Shield Orange Enzymes Dodge Orange Enzymes Flying Orange Enzymes Throwing Orange Enzymes Juggernaut Orange Enzymes Green Enzymes Monkey Green Enzymes Bouncing Green Enzymes Sniper Green Enzymes Mimic Green Enzymes In Test Subject Swap Mimic Green Enzymes are capable of mimicking any suit Blue uses in their sight. Gallery: Green mimicking Rex209.PNG|A Mimic Green Enzyme taking the form of Rex209. Green mimicking Bozu407.PNG|A Mimic Green Enzyme mimicking Bozu407. Green mimicking Shine803.PNG|A Mimic Green Enzyme being Shine803. Green mimicking Ryoku902.PNG|A Mimic Green Enzyme imitating Ryoku902. Green mimicking the poison suit.PNG|A Mimic Green Enzyme copying the Poison Suit. New Enzymes Swimming Orange Enzymes Swimming Orange Enzymes are fish-like enzymes that swim around. Sometimes they also walk on platforms near the water, they are rather slow on land, but really fast in water. They need 3 hits to kill. Gallery: Like a fish in water....PNG|Swimming Orange Enzyme in water. Orange Fruit Enzymes Orange Fruit Enzymes walk around spreading hazardous fruit trail. Like Shield Orange Enzymes, they turn around on the edge of a platform. They need one hit to kill. Story: Prof. Charlie was testing with enzymes and fruits and he discovered that fruit juice kills enzymes, then he created a living fruit for testing. Gallery: Fruit Enzyme trail.PNG|Orange Fruit Enzyme spreading the fruit trail. Orange Enzyme's hand The Enzyme hand is a hand that has a small chance of appearing when killing an orange enzyme. It is strong and needs ten hits to kill. It can also charge quickly at the player and grab him/her. Once it dies it will drop an orange enzyme card. Frozen Blue Enzymes Due to being frozen in a fridge, Frozen Blue Enzymes are extremely solid, and cannot be killed by the player. They will drop icicles if they notice something walking below. Bomb Green Enzymes Bomb Green Enzymes walk around, waiting for the player to get in their sight. When it spots the player, it stops walking and starts throwing bombs. When a bomb hits an obstacle it will blow up and cause a small shockwave. Sometimes Bomb Green Enzymes also set bombs on the ground. They need three hits to kill. Spark Green Enzymes Spark Green Enzymes float in the air, randomly generating electricity fields around themselves. They only need one hit to kill, however when surrounded by the electricity field they are immune to the player's projectiles. Gallery: Spark Green pic 2.PNG|Spark Green Enzyme making an electricity field. Hazards & Interactive Objects Returning Hazards Proton Cannons Mines Detection Proton Cannons Lasers New Hazards Fruit Enzyme trail The fruit trail is a hazardous trail spread by Orange Fruit Enzymes. Parts of the trail can be cleared by shooting it. As mentioned in the infobox, the player will be instantly killed on contact, even when using Shine803. Gooey Spikes Gooey Spikes are very small green enzymes that stay still and wait for an enzyme to step on them. All green enzymes are immune to Gooey Spikes, however other enzymes die on contact with them. Usually Gooey Spikes aren't placed on the same platform with other enzymes though. Returning Interactive Objects Spawn Areas Key Cards Food Pills Teleporters (Green, Orange and Blue) Deactivation Buttons Switch Buttons Button Activated Platforms Mirrors New Interactive Objects: Double Spawners Spawns Blue and Dark Blue. Appears only when 2 people are playing. Double Food Pill Capsules Are goals for Blue and Dark Blue. Appears only when 2 people are playing. Orange Enzyme Dimension The Orange Enzyme Dimension is a set of levels you unlock after killing the Orange Enzyme Boss. To fight the boss, you need to kill 4 Orange Enzyme Hands. Each Orange Hand will drop 1 orange enzyme card. The cards are used to open the portal to the Orange Enzyme Dimension, but you can't go to there yet, since the Orange Enzyme Boss is blocking the way in. After the boss is beaten you can explore the Orange Enzyme Dimension. Orange Enzyme Boss The Orange Enzyme Boss appears as a large, floating pile of orange goo. It has two lines as its eyes and two Orange Enzyme hands as... well... its hands. It uses the Orange Enzyme hands for various attacks. Orange Enzyme Boss Fight The Boss has 20 HP, multiple attacks and 2 phases. The second phase comes when the Boss has 10 HP left. First Phase: In this phase the boss moves around randomly. Sometimes the boss will try to throw 3 orange clumps of goo at the player. The boss can also try to grab the player. If it manages to grab the player, the player can shake off by repeatedly tapping the left and right arrows. If the player cannot escape quickly enough, the boss will squeeze the player. The boss can also spawn some minions, but weak ones. The boss can also use the hand to stomp on a platform, if near, the player will be killed. Spawning: In this phase the boss spawns weak minions on different platforms. This time, Walking Orange Enzymes turn around on an edge of a platform. *A Walking Orange Enzyme on each middle platform. *Two Dodge Orange Enzymes, one on a random platform at each side. *Two Dangling Orange Enzymes on the ceiling. Second Phase: Once the boss reaches 10 HP it goes into its second phase. In its second phase, the boss will move a lot faster and it will now throw 5 orange clumps of goo instead of 3. The boss will also spawn stronger minions and the stomp range will also increase. The boss has a new move, it will circle around the player quickly, and throw 10 orange clumps of goo. Another new attack the boss has, is that it can throw its minions on different platforms. It can also pick up the player and throw him/her randomly. Spawning: In this phase the boss starts spawning strong minions. *A Throwing Orange Enzyme on a random platform at each side. *Two Shield Orange Enzymes, one on a random platform at each side. The Shield Orange Enzymes will only be spawned on platforms that have a teleporter next to them. *Two Goo Dropper Orange Enzymes on the ceiling. Gallery: OEB stomp phase 1.PNG|The boss using its stomp attack in its first phase. OEB stomp phase 2.PNG|The boss using its stomp attack in its second phase. OEB pick.PNG|The boss picking up Blue, ready to throw him. OEB squeeze.PNG|The boss squeezing Blue. OEB goo throw phase 1.PNG|The boss throwing goo in its first phase. OEB goo throw phase 2.PNG|The boss throwing goo in its second phase. OEB goo throw.PNG|The boss doing its circling attack. Boss Room 1 player version (left), 2 player version (right) In this level you'll face the Orange Enzyme Boss. Good Luck! Reward Once the boss is beaten, the player can go inside the OED. When the player completes the OED level pack, the player will get some rewards. Orange Enzyme Dimension Levels W.I.P Orange Enzyme Dimension Exclusive Enzymes Dangling Orange Enzymes Dangling Orange is a spider-like enzyme that swings around with its rope. It can make its rope longer or shorter. Obviously, it's a Dangle cameo. Goo Dropper Orange Enzymes Goo Dropper Orange is an orange enzyme that hangs on the ceiling. It throws orange goo at the player, its goo bullets are stronger than Sniper Green's. It can also move slowly, dragging itself around the ceiling. Chomper Orange Enzymes The Chomper Orange tries to eat the player, if it succeeds to chomp the player, he/she will die. The easiest way to dodge its bite is to run underneath it when it's jumping. It needs 12 hits to kill. Orange Enzyme Dimension Reward After the player beats the dimension he/she gets a reward. These rewards include of: *An option to change the title screen *Unlocking the Poison Suit Achievements The player(s) can earn badges by completing certain tasks throughout the game. Below is the list of the badges you can get. The achievements list can be accessed by clicking the badge-like button in the menu screen. Orange Slasher - Kill 25 Orange Enzymes. Orange Enzymes Must Die!!!! - Kill 50 Orange Enzymes. Orange Extinction - Kill 100 Orange Enzymes. Not going Green! - Kill 50 Green Enzymes. I don't like Oranges - Kill ten Walking Orange Enzymes. Barricade Breaker - Kill ten Shield Orange Enzymes. You can't dodge this! - Kill ten Dodge Orange Enzymes. Orange Fooler - Trick five Flying Orange Enzymes to kill themselves. I'm not gonna be your basketball! - Kill ten Throwing Orange Enzymes. Armor Destroyer - Kill ten Juggernaut Orange Enzymes. Monkey Hunter - Kill ten Monkey Green Enzymes. Boing! Boing! Splat! - Kill ten Bouncing Green Enzymes. Haha! Missed me! - Kill ten Sniper Green Enzymes. Mime Fail - Kill ten Mimic Green Enzymes. Hands Down... - Kill four Orange Hands. Fish Soup - Kill ten Fish Orange Enzymes. Juice! - Kill ten Orange Fruit Enzymes. Unplugged - Kill ten Spark Green Enzymes. Explosives Cancelled - Kill ten Bomb Green Enzymes. Ice sucks! - Get killed five times by a Frozen Blue Enzyme. Backfire - Kill yourself through a teleporter. I'm bored... - Shoot a teleporter switch 100 times. Teamwork! - Finish ten levels in the multiplayer mode. True Friends!!! - Finish 25 levels (all normal levels) in the multiplayer mode. Ouch! - Step on Gooey Spikes. BOOM!!! - Step on a mine. ZAAAP!!! - Get killed by a laser. Blurb... bluuu... - Die underwater. Ghostbuster! - Defeat the Orange Enzyme Boss. Ghostbusters! - Defeat the Orange Enzyme Boss in the multiplayer mode. Reunited - Unlock Rex209. Underwater! - Unlock Bozu407. Ooh... shiny... - Unlock Shine803. Flippin' Awesome! - Unlock Ryoku902. Poison Power! - Unlock the Poison Suit. Cut the rope - Kill five Dangling Orange Enzymes. Splat! - Kill five Goo Dropper Orange Enzymes. Ya need dentures Orange? - Kill five Chomper Orange Enzymes. The OED Master! - Complete the Orange Enzyme Dimension. Best Friends in any dimension! - Complete the Orange Enzyme Dimension in the multiplayer mode. (More achievements to be added later...) Enzyme Montage The enemy reel will come up once the ending cutscene ends, there is also an option to see it again. Walking Orange Enzymes: Once stopped walking these enzymes have no feet or legs. Shield Orange Enzymes: It's unknown how they can spot enemy enzymes, rumor has it that their blue light on their shield has it's own mind that's controlling the enzyme. Dodge Orange Enzymes: Their spikes don't actually hurt, but they are so hard that they can squish suit parts to make it explode. Flying Orange Enzymes: These enzymes make little eggs like birds, on it's child stage it can only eat something smaller than an orange enzyme bullet. Throwing Orange Enzymes: These enzymes are actually melting 1% each 20 year. Juggernaut Orange Enzymes: These enzymes have lost control over their legs due to their heavy armor and can only drag themselves. Monkey Green Enzymes: After an evolution, legs of these enzymes don't work anymore. Bouncing Green Enzymes: These enzymes contain high amount of viruses, touching them with your bare hands may get you really sick. Sniper Green Enzymes: These enzymes are like trees that grow themselves back when they get hurt, though water instantly kills them even a tiny bit. Mimic Green Enzymes: Not much is known about these enzymes, nothing else other than transforming is known. Swimming Orange Enzymes: The scales of these enzymes have high amount of poison that can kill you if the scales are off the enzyme. Orange Fruit Enzymes: These enzymes could spit seeds if they had a mouth, instead it plants them. Enzyme Hands: The hands of these enzymes are actually from dead people that failed really bad at cooking. Frozen Blue Enzymes: Their rage might melt their ice if they get too angry. Bomb Green Enzymes: If these enzymes lost their bombs they will instantly try to steal a new one. Spark Green Enzymes: These enzymes were made due to a green enzyme drop dropping when a suit was being made. Dangling Orange Enzymes: These enzymes will suffer from oxygen if on the planet earth, they can only live in their own dimension. Goo Dropper Orange Enzymes: These enzymes carry clumps of goo to feed them to their children in their nests, sometimes they have to throw the goo away to defend themselves. Chomper Orange Enzymes: These enzymes can't walk due to the inner mouth. Orange Enzyme Boss: This enzyme is very rare, rumor has it that it's actually one of the weakest enzymes of the rare family of enzymes. Trivia *Originally the Bozu407 was going to be named the Raptor605 and had a claw bullet, this was cancelled because the name sounded more for a fast suit. The name Raptor also represented the velociraptor, a fast dinosaur. *Frostyflytrap has made image about Green mimicking Rex209 aswell. *The name Bozu407 is based on a Japanese legend, Umibōzu, that lives in the ocean. *The name Ryoku902 is based on the Japanese word for gravity, jūryoku. *Chomper Orange Enzyme is a reference to Chomper from Plants vs. Zombies. *Although enzymes are genderless, some enzymes are referred to as male. For example in the quote of level 3 Prof. Charlie refers to a Frozen Blue Enzyme with the word "him". **Also Rex209 is referred to as female though it's a mech suit and has no gender. This is done because of Rex's feminine voice and because TSF didn't want to call Rex "it" since that would make her sound like an object, despite having an important role in TSC. *Coincidentally TSS and TSG re-introduce the deactivation buttons in the same level, this level being level 6. *The 13th level is the first TS level to have no teleporters. *The Enzyme Montage is based on the Creature Montage from Pikmin. *The Poison Suit (aswell as its trail of death) is based on the Smoky Progg from Pikmin. (The bullet and climb abilities do not appear in Pikmin.) Category:Test subject Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperatives Category:Action Games Category:Puzzle game Category:Test Subject Fan